


Приглашение

by Naturka



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka





	Приглашение

Это чертовски сложно: выйти сегодня из дома. И дело совсем не в том, что на улице который день стоит такая жара, что даже демонам в аду должна казаться страшнее адской сковородки. И не в том, что Джаред уснул только в пятом часу утра, маясь от сильного похмелья и головной боли. И уж точно не в том, что проснувшись, он только и смог, что дойти до ванной, где уселся рядом с фаянсовым другом, обнимая его так, как обнимал когда-то Дженсена. С той же страстью и нежеланием отпускать.  
Просто это тот самый день, золотыми буквами по розовому бархату впечатанный в его душу, как один из самых черных дней в его жизни.

_"Уважаемый мистер Падалеки! Дженсен Росс Эклз и Данниль Харрис рады пригласить Вас на церемонию венчания, которая состоится..."_

Хочется выть и лезть на стену от безысходности. И ведь Дженсен ничего ему не сказал, когда они расставались на время хиатуса. Вот она - причина всех его отказов от участия в конвентах и прочих официальных и неофициальных мероприятиях. Венчание...  
Ну, ничего. Даже если Данниль наденет на палец его Дженсену кольцо, это ничего не будет означать. Ведь Дженсен Росс Эклз с самого первого дня их с Джаредом знакомства и до их последнего вздоха, от макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах принадлежит и будет принадлежать только ему - Джареду Тристану Падалеки. И ничто этого не изменит.  
И самое главное, что сейчас он встанет, примет душ, приведет в порядок желудок и лицо, оденет свой самый лучший смокинг и поедет в этот чертов приход Святого Михаила. И Дженсен еще сто раз подумает, прежде чем, стоя у алтаря, на вопрос священника ответить "Да!".


End file.
